pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Kari-Chan
Bienvenidos a mi página de discusión 590px|center Dejen todos sus mensajes n_n Archivos Atención:NO dejes mensajes en los archivos Primer archivoArchivo:Glaceon mini.gifSegundo archivoArchivo:Glaceon mini.gifTercer archivoArchivo:Glaceon mini.gif ToT He leido lo de tu brazo....a mi tmabien me paso hace unos meses....duelo mucho...que te mejores...comparto tu dolor T3T Caballero del espacio[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'Mis amigos son mis estrellas]] 15:26 30 mar 2011 (UTC) oui si tengo Caballero del espacio[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'Mis amigos son mis estrellas]] 16:18 30 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola... o.o e leido lo de tu brazo. yo hace muchos me callo un gota de aceite en la pierna(raro si) y me dolio mucho y hace poco me queme un dedo y me dolia al escribir... aora me quemo menos en la cocina, porque ya soy un experto chef =O, weno, que te mejores y que te sea leve!! Mega:The boy of the sea · '[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|'Si me molestas Saw va a por ti >=D]] 17:58 30 mar 2011 (UTC) Ummm.. mi msn no sé qué le ha pasado, no me va ;w;. SORRY!! Volví de mi operación y ahora aré un blog <=D! [[Usuario:PikaNeko|'★Gazelle★']][[Usuario Discusión:PikaNeko|'★The ice princess★']] Pues... yo te lo daria, pero primero tengo que preguntarle a mi mami si puedo agregar a gente de PE en el messenger. si me deja te lo doy =)Mega:The boy of the sea · '[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|'Si me molestas Saw va a por ti >=D]] 16:46 31 mar 2011 (UTC) si si pero la verdad nunca entro xD --[[Usuario:Maca13|'Maca!']] Dime lo que quieras nya! x3 00:55 1 abr 2011 (UTC) Repuesta Vale! Lumineon, eevee, cranidos Lumineon, o si ya lo tienes con otro, eevee o cranidos. Lumineon, eevee, cranidos﻿ Holaaa ^_^ Me aburria. ¡y te hice un sprite personalizado! Solo tiene un pikachu personalizado Archivo:Kari_con_globito.png: ¡Espero que te guste n3n Caballero del espacio[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'Mis amigos son mis estrellas]] 11:38 3 abr 2011 (UTC) :D Claro que podemos ser amigas =D Si siempre te veo en el grupo PE Family, sos la hija de Lisandro no? :D Claro que podemos ser amigas Claro que podemos ser amigas Claro que podemos ser amigas Claro que podemos ser amigas Claro que podemos ser amigas Claro que podemos ser amigas Claro que podemos ser amigas Es mucho xDD!!! Será un gusto kari =D ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 17:27 4 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola No le pude preguntar todavia a mi madre lo del msn.. he pensado en agregarte ya y cuando pueda le pregunto a mi madre si puedo tenerte. si me dice que si, te dejo en el mesenger, si me dice que no puedo tener a gente de PE, pos te tendre que borrar D: mi msn es megajosem@hotmail.com Mega:The boy of the sea · '[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|'Si me molestas Saw va a por ti >=D]] 15:35 5 abr 2011 (UTC) claro claro tu me ablaste estamos en un mismo grupo--GALLADE 20:34 9 abr 2011 (UTC) =) gracias por la bienvenida, y sí seamos amigas! :D Sofi, la Cherrubi 22:03 10 abr 2011 (UTC) n.n gracias pero ya tengo uno, solo que en otra wikia ahora estoy subiendo las imagenes que tengo en ese, pero de todos modos gracias :) yo te pongo a Pikachu no? Sofi, la Cherrubi 22:09 10 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: Lo que sí necesito es ayuda con mi firma =S Si! dame esto... Nombre: -Con apellido- Cara MM: Con algun detalle xD Firma: Listo =3 Sofi ~ ¿Mensajes? 16:53 12 abr 2011 (UTC) Haiii ♥ Que geniial!! me siiento alagada por que compartamos tanto!! ojala seamos super amiiguis♥ ponme un jiiglipuff a tii que te pongo? :) bye bye, cuidate ♥ ♥MissServine♥ 04:37 17 abr 2011 (UTC) claro oye me encanta tu usuario es muy cool ^^ y se que podemos ser amigas encantada soy vanesa ♫Vanesa♫ 11:50 17 abr 2011 (UTC) karoline! estoy haciendo entregas x3 Archivo:Huevo_kibago.pngArchivo:Huevo_shikijika.png saldran a las 2.600 ediciones, evolucionaran a las 2.680 y kibago evolucionara por ultima vez a las 2.750 Archivo:Seraphim_jigglypuff_by_fanny.png Archivo:Leafeon_rojo_by_fanny.png Archivo:Holy_god_by_fanny.png Archivo:Kyublaze_by_fanny.png y tus cutes: Archivo:Leafeon_cute.gif Archivo:Bunery_especial_cute.gif Archivo:Pachirisu_cute.gif Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 14:00 17 abr 2011 (UTC) puesssss mmmmmmmm pues ponme un mismagius. ♫Vanesa♫ 09:15 18 abr 2011 (UTC) claroo!! perdon por no averte contestado antes... claro que podemos ser amigas. Soy la hermana de Mega =D Que pokemon te pongo? A mi ponme algun pokemon que este en mi lista de favoritos. La chica de las cartas [[Usuario Discusión:Chica Sakura|'Carta preguntas aquí']] 12:13 19 abr 2011 (UTC) Pues claro que si! Claro! Muchas gracias por ser mi primera amiga. Puedes llamarme Cross Gold 5 19:26 22 abr 2011 (UTC) Ponme a... Ponme a Krokorok Gold 5 20:07 22 abr 2011 (UTC) Hellouuuu 83 Sep, soy yo 8D Y si soy Cirno del msn X3 Con gusto sere tu amiga c: Super powahhh friends! 8D (?) Akari Toumin ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|'The Last Yokai']] 05:33 23 abr 2011 (UTC) Hellouuuu 83 Sep, soy yo 8D Y si soy Cirno del msn X3 Con gusto sere tu amiga c: Super powahhh friends! 8D (?) Akari Toumin ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|'The Last Yokai']] 05:33 23 abr 2011 (UTC) Omg sorry por el spam en tu discu ;///; no fue mi intencion XD Bueno okay c: Yo luego arreglo mi lista de amigos, ahora es muy tarde (12pm ewe) Y otra cosa mas, adoro la foto que tienes de eevee y pikachu ;www; Yo la tenia hace mucho tiempo, la puse de fondo en el primer xat de PE y todo <3 Me trae muchos recuerdos *u* kjdijdksadmsakdnadsajfhsa gracias por ponerla ; u ; (?) Saludos :9 Akari Toumin ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|'The Last Yokai']] 05:45 23 abr 2011 (UTC) ^^ Claro. Ponme a Monferno ''Victor, Taro en Pokémon'''' ''¿Hay algo que quieras saber?' 18:57 24 abr 2011 (UTC) hola nyu hola white, me pregunta si ¿quisieras ser mi amiga nyu?NatE RivER 00:46 27 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: claro :33 el pokémon, vaporeon o dusknoir o gengar, de preferencia vaporeon, y si me has visto en el grupoNatE RivER 19:12 27 abr 2011 (UTC) Kari conectate al MSN please n.n 'El flareon de la Wiki¿Algún mensaje? 15:46 29 abr 2011 (UTC) hola kari , hola se casi no hablamos pero te invito a una wiki nueva de pokemon ahi trabaja yen y anabell http://es.pokeprofe.wikia.com aki esta vistela nos divertiremos Ben alien supremo 001 20:55 1 may 2011 (UTC) Jooo Kari, siempre me quitas el hechizero de agua en las novelas >.< XD'Mega:The boy of the sea · '[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|'Si me molestas Saw va a por ti >=D']] 14:50 3 may 2011 (UTC) Claro ¿cómo no? en cuanto pueda te pongo ^^--[[User:Diana8|Diana8 [[User Talk:Diana8|''si quieres, dime algo.]]]] 15:43 6 may 2011 (UTC)Diana8 ^^ Pika!!!! He estado haciendo mi lista de amigos, igual no se poner links... Asi que solo hice la lista ¿Que pokemon te pongo? Te puse a Glaceon, si no te molesta... Fuiste mi primera amiga y te debo agradecer mucho por todo, Gracias Kari Piktini fan =°°= 21:26 11 may 2011 (UTC) Pika!!!! Em... Puedes completar las nuevas solicitudes de mi comic? .-.U--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 00:49 12 may 2011 (UTC) por aki aloonso! listo el mini:Archivo:Kari_mini_Luxalonso.pngArchivo:Luxio_mini.pngEl spritero maximo!! Su plagiador favorito! y no me volvere a plagiar un pequeño vampiro Shake it up! Mi escuela! Bakugan pelea! '' Archivo:Mario_Swim_Sprite.gif 23:10 14 may 2011 (UTC) RE: Claro que poke te pongo, gracias por la bienvenida nwn ponme un Oshawott y que poke te pongo ED PD: si se algo de esto de las wikias, he estado 1 semana en dialgapedia y solo uno editaba asi ke me fui a wikidex xD y ahi he estado por una semana o creo ke menos xDD el tiempo no pasa xD PDD: Cuantas ediciones xDD Espero llegar a ese numero ED PDDD: Espero mejorar mi firma XD PDDDD: n.n [[Usuario:Wally15|'Wall-e']] [[Usuario Discusión:Wally15|'Mensajes']] 21:34 15 may 2011 (UTC) Hola nwn Kari quisieras salir en mi Novela Pokémon? :$ [[Usuario:Wally15|'Wall-e']] [[Usuario Discusión:Wally15|'Mensajes']] 23:20 15 may 2011 (UTC) Solo.. :3 sprite con el ke deseas salir y tu inicial en kanto nwn [[Usuario:Wally15|'Wall-e']] [[Usuario Discusión:Wally15|'Mensajes']] 23:32 15 may 2011 (UTC) ok X3 te dejo a vaporeon XDArchivo:Kagamine_len.gifメガは最高です · ！^^Archivo:Kagamine_rin.gif 16:22 18 may 2011 (UTC) Kari! Estaba haciendo click en Página aleatoria y vi tu imagen de Glaceon Gijinka y hice esto: Archivo:Kari_Gijinka_Glaceon_Sprite.png Espero te guste ewe [[Usuario:Leoccstic|'''La leyenda de Melda,y el ukulele del tiempo....]] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Apachurale Starp!']] 20:23 19 may 2011 (UTC) Claro Hola claro que quiero ser tu amiga pero lee mi pokenovela que se llama la liga fantasmaana rebeca 01:57 20 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Claro que quiero ser tu amiga me puedes poner un empoleon oun stoutland o un reshiram--ana rebeca 16:34 22 may 2011 (UTC) Kari :D Dime 2 pokes que quieras con su evolucion, de cualkier region o fakes nose.. xD [[Usuario:Wally15|'Wall-e']] [[Usuario Discusión:Wally15|'Mensajes']] 16:38 22 may 2011 (UTC) Alexiyo! Hola xika :D si ke kiero ser tu amigo y me vendra bn xke no tengo ni idea de moverme por aki x.x de pkmn ponme a Zebstrika :) agregame al correo Aleex_de_monkada@hotmail.com :D un abrazo : :mi perfil es AlexiyoTiamant thumb Como tacho!!?? DX Me preguntaba si me podias decir como tachar el texto porfa .3. --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 19:36 23 may 2011 (UTC)